List of Jolly Roger Kiddie Rides
Jolly Roger Amusement Rides is a British coin-operated ride manufacturer, currently headquartered in Skegness, England. The company was founded in 1988 by Roger Newborough (1946 - 2014) and is known for producing licensed coin-operated rides with international appeal. Here's A List Of Rides, Going By Year Of Manufacturer, Rather Than Year Of Release. 20th Century Rides 1980s Rides * Fire Engine (1988) * Tractor (1988) * F1 (1980's) * Plane (1989) 1990s Rides * Monster Jeep (1990) * Paddle Steamer (1990) * Mini Train (1991) * Edd the Duck (1993) * Mr. Blobby See-Saw (1993) * Mr Blobby Boat (1993) * Pink Panther See-Saw (1994) * Trumptonshire Fire Engine (1994) * Popeye Boat (1995) * Mr. Men: Mr. Funny (1995) * Mr. Men: Little Miss Sunshine (1995) * Garfield Car (1995) * Richard Scarry: Lowly Worm's Apple Car (1995) * Mr Bump See-Saw (1996) * Pink Panther Police Van (1996) * Pink Panther Train (1996) * Woody Woodpecker Plane (1995-1996) * Richard Scarry: Bananas Gorilla's Banana Car (1997) * Snoopy's Doghouse (1997) * Santa Claus See-Saw (1990s) * Mighty Mouse Space Rescue (1998) * Little Monsters School Bus (1998) * Woody Woodpecker Fire Truck (1998) * Totally Garfield (1998) * Bob the Builder: Scoop (1999) * Batman and Robin Batcave (1999) * Paddington Bear Taxi (1999) * Superman Train (1999) 21st Century Rides 2000s Rides * JR Express/Santa Fe Train (2001) * Magic Time Buddy (2001) * Tony the Tiger Skateboard (2001) * Stuart Little (2001) * Barney Tractor (2001) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002) * Merlin the Magical Puppy (2002) * Bob the Builder: Roley (2003) * Arthur School Bus (2003) * Troy the Tractor (2004) * Helicopter Simulator (2004) * Bob the Builder: Scoop (Video Option) (2004) * Bob the Builder: Roley (Video Option) (2004) * Forklift Truck (2004) * Forklift Truck (Video Option) (2004) * Troy the Tractor (Video Option) (2004) * i-Construction Digger Simulator (2004) * The Cat in the Hat (2004) * Bob the Builder: Scoop (Photo Option) (2004) * i-Racer Motorcycle (2005) * Sergeant Stripes (2006) * Thomas the Tank Engine (2006) * Thomas the Tank Engine (Video Option) (2006) * Make Way for Noddy (2006) * Make Way for Noddy (Video Option) (2006) * City Tour Bus (2006) * City Fun Bus (2006) * WRC Rally Car (2006) * ANWB Wegenwacht (200?) * Lunar Jim (2007) * Rupert Bear (2007) * Rupert Bear (Video Option) (2007) * Underground Ernie (2007) * Underground Ernie (Video Option) (2007) * Vending Bus (2007) * Vending Van (2007) * Fire Engine (2007) * Roadside Rescue Van (2007) * Post Van (2007) * Animal Ambulance (2007) * In the Night Garden... Igglepiggle Boat (2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2008) * Teletubbies Carousel (2008) * Albert Heijn Boat (Modified Igglepiggle) (2008; Maybe?) * Land, Sea & Air Carousel (2009) * Albert Heijn Car (Modified Stuart Little) (2009) * Wheels on the bus * Vending wagon * Fetch The Vet 2010s Rides * Gallopers Carousel (2010) * Coney Island Carousel (2010) * JR International Speedway Carousel (2010) * iX Simulator (2010) * Noddy in Toyland Carousel (2010) * Eco Freddy (2011) * Boat Carousel (2011) * Voyager Simulator (2011) * Plane Carousel (2012) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom Gaston the Ladybird (2012) * Camper Van (2012) * Jolly Town Fire Engine (2013) * Jolly Town Tow Truck (2013) * Jolly Town School Bus (2013) * Jungle Jive Jeep (2014) * Tickety Toc Pufferty (2014) * EZEE Swap Bumblebee (2015) * EZEE Swap Rollercoaster (2015) * EZEE Swap Santa's Sleigh (2015) * EZEE Swap Airplane (2015) * EZEE Swap Jungle Jive Jeep (2015) * EZEE Swap Racing Car (2015) * Octonauts Gup-A (2015) * Jolly Town Eco Freddy (2016) * EZEE Swap Eco Freddy (2016) * iX Pod (2016) * Spydero (2016) * Astrovend Carousel (2017) * Bykero (2017) * Bing Talkie Taxi (2018) * Despicable Me Minion Mobile (2018) * Shopkins Cutie Car (2019) Category:Lists